Ronald Kay Blix International Airport
The West Blix Ronald Kay Blix International Airport '''is a major international airport serving the Blixian Peninsula, especially the Urban Blix Area. Located in Western West Blix, RKBIA is the busiest airport in the world, handling more domestic and international passengers then any other airport in the world, with over 1,100 international weekly destinations (763,000,000). RKBIA has become the primary airport in the UBA. The airport is owned and operated by the Delongonian Air Authority, a part of the Delongo Ministry. The airport first opened in 1932 by Delongonian Airways (then Blixian Airways). It became known as one of the worst airports in the world by the 1950s, with one terminal in disrepair. In the 1980s, the Blix Times controversially reported that the airport had the most promise as it had such an expansive area for expansion. The article wasn't taken seriously. It wouldn't be until 1998, when Ryan Rowling announced billions in funding to rebuild the airport. It has since grown drastically as both a major international connecting airport and as a major anchor for the UBA. In 2017, a completely new RKBIA opened as a singular terminal. The airport has runways running north-south, and west-east. It is a hub for many major domestic and international airlines: Delongonain Airways (superhub), Air Delongo, Royal Blix Air, Blixian Atlantic, People's Airlines, American Airlines, United, Delta, Lufthansa, Air France, Air India, British Airways, China Southern, China Eastern, Cathay Pacific, Saudia, Korean Air, Jet Airways, Ryanair, Turkish Airlines, Air China, Emirates, FedEx, Air Canada, Qatar Airways, KLM, and Egyptair. RKBIA is connected to more airports than any other; connected to 98% of all major international airports and the vast majority of medium sized airports. The RKBIA is home to the Atlantic Air Control Centre, responsible for all flights over the Atlantic Ocean-- including Delongo, the Eastern half of North America, and coastal Europe and Africa (South America is not included). The RKBIA is also home to the International Air Control Centre which is responsible for aircraft globally. History West Blix was extremely controversially chosen as the site for a major international airport in 1953. This decision is said to have changed the fate of the two cities, with West Blix developing a stronger economy while North Blix fell apart. West Blix was chosen mostly as the result of lobbying by Sienfield elites. Infrastructure 1998-2016: Uncontrolled Expansion The RKBIA by 2016 had fifty-two terminals and there were thirty-one runways, which were incredibly congested, with flights landing on each runway, on average every 30 seconds. As several of these runways overlapped, there was tremendous coordination-- each landing and take off had to be perfectly precise. While Delongonian pilots had been trained for these conditions, there have been incidents of undertrained pilots from international arrivals and departures. The RKBIA had been nicknamed Hell by international pilots. Pilot Unions globally force airlines to charge anyway from $500 to $5000 extra when pilots have to land at RKBIA. There are approximately 35,000 departures from the airport every day, 94 departures and arrivals on each runway every hour, giving each plane about 40 seconds to land/take-off. The Airfield Coordinator of the RKBIA, Alexandra Leitch is unconcerned about this figure: "we have some of the longest runways on earth, 1.7 times the length of a normal runway. There is the space for this kind of traffic, but we don't have space to expand, and demand is astonishingly high." 2017 to Present: Vision 2017 In 2007, the growth became out of control. The RKBIA became not only the global airport for connections, but also the biggest destination airport on earth. Recognizing this, and the tremendous amount of wasted land on the site, it was decided to create one huge mega terminal to consolidate the airport. Because the RKBIA couldn't afford to close for construction, the mega terminal was built about 8km south east of the existing facilities. Consequentially, all new runways had to be created. The terminal was designed to support dozens of massive west-east runways above the terminal building. This was done to consolidate the land use required. There are also many runways running north-south adjacent to the terminal. # (Below ground) Shopping facilities, tunnels to Z building, baggage, offices. # Bag drop, Check-in, Arrivals. Also half of all gates. # Security. Other half of all gates. # Runways running west-east. The gates are so named that the the gate on level 2 and above it on level 3 are named the same. Further, as there are thousands of gates, the following gate naming structure has been adopted; Gate 1-B-34 Indicates that the gate is on level 1, in area B, at bridge #34. The gate situated above 1-B-34 is 2-B-34. The new mega-airport opened on 1 April 2017, after closing the facilities for twelve hours. On 10 May 2017, demolition of the old airport began with plans to build a new cargo airport there, which would take up much less space than the existing facilities. For now, all cargo is being handled in existing cargo terminals which will not be destroyed until the new cargoport is built. Ground transportation Public transit Updated in 2017. South Blix Underground * SBU Station: Northeast RKBIA * SBU Station: North RKBIA * SBU Station: South RKBIA * SBU Station: Southeast RKBIA South Blix Aboveground * SBA Station: North RKBIA * SBA Station: South RKBIA Express>>> * RKBIA- NORTH * RKBIA- SOUTH South Blix Autobus * All terminals are connected Airline support The following is a reference with approximate locations of Airline Customer Service/support locations at the RKBIA. '''Delongonian Airways: Checkpoints: D, R, Z. Gates: 1A50/2A50, 1F10/2F10, 1K10/2K10, 1O9/2O9, 2Z118 '''Air Delongo: '''Checkpoints A, H, Q. Gates: 1C15, 2G50, 1L25, 2Z124 '''Air Blix Royal: '''Checkpoints B, I, T. Gates: 1D3/2D3, 1K46/2K46, 1Z10. '''Grey Bird: '''Checkpoint: J. Gate: 1J8 Destinations Domestic Sorted by frequency of flights to destination * New London Yi Tee-Suop * Independence Toll L'Aeroport Generale Delongonien * Lake South International (Studio Hills/UMA) * New London Capital * South Matewood Kondor * Rupertland King Rupert * South Matewood George IV International * Nouvelle Montreal Sud l'Aéroport International (RNM) * Rupertland Marsiliselle International * Leslonite International * Nimbus Calc International * Emileville International * Hornson-New Moore International (UMA) * Ruberta International * Ips International * Foxton International * South Blix Marci Anne Blix International * Mindon Ryan Rowling International * East Blix International * North Matewood James Anderson International * Jala-New Calgary International (UBA) * Coasttown International * Nouvelle Montreal Nord l'Aéroport International * Dimin Riland Murphy International * Oilman Russell Delongo International * Oceanview Starson International * Sienfield Earthquake International * Justaling International * Allenew Joshua D. Hamilton International * Calc Elizabeth II International * South Blix Macintosh International * Sienfield North International * South Blix Nicholas Grey International * South Blix- ENC Memorial International * Ferry Hills Jacob Jackson International * New Blix Lester Morris International * North Blix International North American * Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta * Los Angeles International * JFK International (New York) * LaGuardia (New York) * Washington Dulles * Newark Liberty International (NY Area) * Toronto-Pearson * Baltimore-Washington * Montréal-Trudeau * Benito Juárez International (Mexico City) * Chicago O'Hare * Dallas/Fort Worth * San Francisco * Miami * Denver * George Bush Intercontinental (Houston) * Phoenix Sky Harbor * McCarran (Las Vegas) * Logan (Boston) * Minneapolis-Saint Paul * Vancouver International * San Diego * Ronald Reagan (Washington) * Salt Lake City * Midway (Chicago) * Honolulu * Cancún (Mexico) * Tampa * Calgary * Portland * Austin * Halifax Stanfield European * Istanbul Atatürk * London Heathrow * Charles De Gaulle (Paris) * Frankfurt * Amsterdam * Adolfo Suárez Madrid-Barajas * Munich * Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumincino (Rome) * London-Gatwick * Barcelon El Prat * Paris-Orly * Brussels * Copenhagen * Sheremetryevo (Moscow) * Sabiha Gôkçen (Istanbul) * Zürich * Antalya * Dubin * Oslo * Vienna * London Stansted * Berlin Tegal * Malpensa (Milan) * Manchester * Helsinki * Vnukovo (Moscow) * Geneva * Lisbon Portela * Nice Côte d'Azur * Stuttgart * Edinburgh * Budapest * Venice Marco Pola * Glasgow * Lyon-Sain Exupéry * Berlin Schönefeld * Marseille Province * Orio al Serio * Cologne Bonn * Boryspil * Bologna * Bristol * Ibiza * Faro * Naples * Gothenburg-Landvetter * Heraklio International (Greece) * Bergen * Rome Ciampino * Larnaca (Cyprus) * Malta African * O.R. Tambo (Johannesburg) * Murtala Muhammed (Lagos) * Cairo * Cape Town * Mohammed V (Casablanca) * Houari Boumediene (Algiers) * Tuni-Carthage * Hurghada (Egypt) * Jomo Kentatta (Nairobi) * Marrakesh Menara (Morocco) South American * São Paulo-Guarulhos * El Dorado (Bogotà) * Brasíla * São-Paulo-Congonhas * Rio de Janeiro-Galeão * Jorge Chávez (Lima) * Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez (Santiago) * Tocumen (Panama City) * Simón Bolívar (Caracas) * Jorge Newbery (Buenos Aires) * Deputado Luís Eduardo Magalhães (Salvador) * Mariscal Sucre (Quito, Ecuador) * José María Córdova (Medellín) Asian * Beijing Capital * Shanghai Pudong * Tokyo Haneda * Dubai * Hong Kong * Soekarno-Hatta (Cengkareng, Banten, Indonesia) * Singapore Changi * Guangzhou Baiyun * Suvarnabhumi (Thailand) * Seoul Incheon * Kuala Lumpus * Indira Gandhi (Delhi) * Kabul Hamid Karzai * Kandahar * Ganja (Azerbaijan) * Qabala (Azerbaijan) * Shirak (Armenia) * Bahrain * Dhaka Hazrat Shahjalal * Paro * Brunei * Siem Reap Hub RKBIA is a global superhub for many airlines, including: * Delongonian Airways * Air Delongo * Royal Blix Air * Grey Bird * Ariana Afghan * Kam Air * Air Algérie * TAGG Angola * Aerolíneas Argentinas * Qantas * Austrian Airlines * Bahamasair * LATAM (all) * Air Canada * Air China * China Eastern * China Southern * Avianca